convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Reyes
Gabriel Reyes, also known by his code name Reaper, is an antagonist from Overwatch. He made his debut in Overwatch: Tomb of Kings. Canon A member of the terrorist organization Talon, Reaper is one of their elite assassins, targeting former Overwatch operatives and public figures alike. His true identity is Gabriel Reyes, a former Overwatch operative and Blackwatch leader who was believed to have perished in the explosion at the Swiss HQ. Pre-Convergence Through unclear means, Reaper somehow got into contact with The Shareholders, and was in the process of making a deal with them in order to give up the souls of his world in exchange for power and resources. Plot Involvement Overwatch: Tomb of Kings Reaper was present at Talon's Saudi Arabia base when Soldier 76 and Jesse McCree attacked. Using the Cyberdemon gifted to him by The Shareholders, Reaper fought his former allies, only for them to vanish as they were pulled into the Rapture Incident. Reaper Man Immediately following his battle, Reaper entered a meeting with a member of Talon's Inner Council and The Man in White. The superior officer refused to do business with The Shareholders, and ordered Reaper to kill The Man in White. However, Reaper instead killed the official, choosing to finalize the deal with The Shareholders. From the Shadows His deal with The Shareholders made, Reaper joined Moira to subdue the Cyberdemon that had turned on Talon soldiers and slaughtered them. Reaper convinced Moira to use her biotic abilities to weaken the beast while he incapacitated it, though this action left Moira in a coma. Reaper took over the now-empty position on Talon's Inner Council, using it as a way to off his opponents until only four members were left. His actions led Sombra to leave Talon, but not before giving Moira security footage of Reaper killing the superior officer. When Moira woke up, she and Maximilien attempted to use this, as well as Widowmaker's own suspicious departure, as evidence for Snajay Korpal to vote with them and bring Doomfist back to Talon. Reaper sent a monster to kill them during this meeting, which Moira anticipated. This led to Sanjay siding with her, and majority ruled for Doomfist to return. He later went to the Helix Facility with Moira to retrieve Doomfist, extremely unhappy about the situation. Unfinished Business Some time later, Reaper was to meet with a member of The Shareholders as Doomfist's return had cost him his control over Talon. However, he was met not by The Man in White, but Dr. Facilier, who informed him that he had become a bad investment and would need to pay off his debt. He pleaded for one more chance, which was given to him: if he could successfully assassinate Genji Shimada and Reinhardt Wilhelm, The Shareholders would kill Doomfist and the rest of the Talon Inner Council for him. Given access to Facilier's shadow powers, Reaper traveled to Avalon, where the comatose targets were being kept. Able to subdue Dae-hyun Park, Reaper almost killed the duo before he was stopped by Ty Lee and had to retreat. Last Train Home Reaper was able to successfully infiltrate the Coalition's mission to transport Genji and Reinhardt to Busan in their own world, dispatching those on board and killing Ty Lee before he engaged in a fight with Fareeha Amari. He was able to kill Genji, but Fareeha defeated him before he could kill Reinhardt. He was arrested and sent to the White Vault as a prisoner. Fighting of the Spirit It is revealed through a flashback in Silent Earth that Reaper had been broken out by Doomfist during the prison break in the White Vault. However, it was never Doomfist's intention to let him free, and used the prison break as a cover to kill Reaper in order to remove Shareholder involvement from their world. Relationships * James Morrison - A Character from Overwatch who debuted in Overwatch: Tomb of Kings. Originally, the two had been close friends, but Reaper's own envy and ambition drove a rift between the two that resulted in the loss of the Swiss Overwatch HQ where both were presumed dead. The two are now sworn enemies, fighting against each other. * Moira O'Deorain - A Character from Overwatch who debuted in From the Shadows. Moira and Reaper had been allies in Blackwatch, Moira herself creating the biotics that saved Reaper after the Swiss HQ explosion. However, he soon turned on her when he became blinded by his own ambition, and Moira allied with Doomfist to undermine him, and later dispose of him. * Akande Ogundimu - A character from Overwatch who debuted in Dead or Lie. Doomfist was Reaper's primary rival in Talon, his return spelling the end for Reaper's schemes. He attempted to get Doomfist killed, only for Doomfist to be the one to kill him, instead. Trivia * Reaper makes a cameo appearance in Dead or Lie, during one of Doomfist's flashbacks at the start. Category:Characters Category:Shareholders Category:Fighting of the Spirit